drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Arioch
Arioch is an ally and side character in Drakengard. She formed a pact with Undine and Salamander in exchange for her fertility, marked on her waist. As an ally, Arioch is a threat to herself and others. She is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) and Michelle Ruff (English). Story Pre-Drakengard=Arioch was originally an ordinary housewife, living in Niflheim. However, one day her beloved husband and son were slaughtered by the Imperial Army, the shock of which completely shattered her heart. She has the tall stature and beautiful features peculiar to the elf village, but madness dwells in those eyes, so that others do not dare to even speak with her. Still, the way she bursts into sudden laughter in the middle of her screams, as if remembering something, is an act so strange as to stand out from even the most eccentric of normal people. Having been overcome by insanity, Arioch's change into a terrible murderer shocked Niflheim. Only very young children became her targets. Moreover, of the children that were killed, they all without exception were found with traces of one of their body parts having been eaten. After these bloody incidents had come up many times, Arioch was captured by the Imperial Army, and taken into custody. |-|Drakengard=Arioch lived with her family in a quiet little elf village. However, the village was soon destroyed by imperial troops who had murdered her family. Unable to protect her loved ones as they died before her, Arioch was driven mad by the carnage. In the Japanese version, she murdered and cannibalized children as a result of her trauma. Her crazed mind thought that by doing so she could "protect" them within her womb. She was eventually imprisoned within an imperial gaol. When it was blown apart by the Union's magic, she made a pact with Undine and Salamander. Arioch soon escaped captivity and encountered Caim and Verdelet. She attempts to devour Caim but Verdelet casts a spell on her that succeeded in subduing her. Verdelet suggests bring her along for her own safety and others. Arioch then joins the group on their quest to protect the seals. Arioch and her companions head toward the Ocean of the Seal so that they may protect it from the Empire's invading forces. They witness children being cast into the sea and Arioch goes as far as to feast on the corpses of the children. Leonard was horrified by Arioch's actions, but still they continued onwards. Despite the party's efforts upon arriving at the seal they discovered that the seal had already been broken. Arioch merely gazed upon the beauty of the broken seal. Ending Paths '''the Anguish of an unsmiling Watcher Arioch follows Caim until the eventual sealing ceremony performed upon the red dragon by Verdelet. flowers for the Broken spirit Arioch follows Caim until the eventual defeat of the monstrous Furiae and the awakening of her clones. It is unlikely that she or the rest of the group survive this apocalyptic event. a Companion's eternal farewell Arioch follows Caim until the eventual defeat of Angelus and the uprising of the dragons. It is unlikely that he or the rest of the group survive this apocalyptic event. the wild dreams of a Deluded child &''' '''the End of the dragon sphere The death of the High Priestess causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, killing the Goddess in the process. Manah's death angers the Watchers, as all order in the world begins to collapse with the final seal's destruction. The Watchers descend from the crimson sky, along with their leader, the God-beast. As Caim's party hurries to defeat the God-beast, they are surrounded by a horde of Watchers. After she kills and devours one of them, Arioch is thrilled at the prospect of feeding several children at once and willingly offers herself to the giant infants. They eat her alive, her last breaths spent uttering mad cries of pleasure.|-|2=Although Arioch doesn't appear in the game, her weapon can be found and used by Urick. Development Taro Yoko explained that her cannibalism was devised as his explanation for a mad mother wanting to "be one with children". When asked if she wanted to devour Seere or not, he wasn't sure. Her character was roughly inspired by Ritsuko Akagi from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Gallery Arioch.jpg Arioch_Pact.jpg|Arioch with Undine & Salamander Arioch_art.jpg Art_3.jpg Arioch-lovre2.jpg|Lord of Vermillon Re:2 card 10047.jpg Trivia *Arioch's name is based on that of a demon. *In Dengeki Online's character popularity poll, she was voted to tenth place by fans. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Elves